The Green Carnation Club
by Benedict Davison
Summary: WARNING: BL BL BL, GAY GAY GAY. Mild-strong language, graphic scenes, sexual depictions and references. Mild pedophilia.  Enjoy!


The Green Carnation Club

Chapter one

Blase sat quietly in his darkened room, struggling helplessly with his drawing tablet and his shitty internet connection. He gave up after a few hours and leaned backwards in his chair, groaning.

"I should eat..." Blase glanced at his watch, seeing the numbers by the glow of his computer screen; it was 3 AM. Stretching and scratching his arm, Blase slid off the chair and walked into his kitchen to fix himself some toast.

"This is starting to get really fucking old." Blase said aloud, scrunching his eyes shut as he turned on the light. The bread was sitting in a basket woven from some kind of wood that had been cut into thin slivers for flexibility's sake. Black dots filled the man's head as his blood rushed to his brain, filing in and out through his cells. He liked the feel of it usually, but today was not usual, today it was too much and Blase hunched himself over and held his hand over his tightly shut eyes to keep himself from passing out.

"Maybe I should get a roommate or open some kind of lease for rent for when this happens." Blase said to himself as he fingered a slice of bread out from behind the pastry base slice. He pushed the bread into the toaster, pulled down the handle and sat himself at his counter. He wondered about how much longer he could live like a fucking hermit. Not much longer he suspected.

There aren't many things that scare Blase, but of the few things that do cause him to tremble in fear, the toaster is by far the prime. The sound of the bread popping out of the toaster caused the man to start. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

"...Toast...Heh..." He had almost forgotten about it and that's why it always startled him, because he always found himself pondering something deep while he waited. He ate in silence and noticed his reflection in the glass of one of his windows. Pale, black-haired with a few gray strands here and there, deep dark black- purple circles around his blue eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at his appearance, crazy bastard. His smirk lightened up the sharp edges of his overly defined face, but not by much. He thought then that no one would ever be able to love him. Ever. There was simply no way, not with the way he lived, the way he looked, how old he was, or the way he thought. He was a sick, sick old man.

Blase stood slowly, finishing his toast and placing his plate atop a growing stack of the like in his sink. He was a total slob. Oh well...Sue him. He stalked back into his dungeon and plopped himself back down in front of his computer. Hey, the internet connection is working! Alright. He immediately started hacking away at e-mails and such when he came across a peculiar one from his boss at the firm.

Hello Blase, I hope you are well. We haven't seen you around the building in a while, what have you been up to?

Hey listen, there is a job I need you to take care of, do you think you can handle that? Haha, look at me asking if you can handle something you have no idea what it is. Okay, the job. I need for you to meet me at The Green Carnation club/bar for some important document readings tomorrow night. It doesn't make much sense at the time, but it will soon.

PS We all really do miss you, you should come back and start making a living again.

- love, Jim

Ah, the boss-man, the head honcho himself asking him to go to a bar to read documentation? Why couldn't he get another employee to do it, Blase hardly ever even came into work much less did anything important. This was- wait, did the e-mail mention The Green Carnation? That's a gay bar isn't it? What the hell? Does his boss have suspicions about Blase's sexuality? The man was confused very much because he had never done anything remotely gay in his lifetime. Ever...EVER. He was straight, no question about that at all. So why was Jim asking him to accompany him to a GAY bar? So many questions, it all seems pointless. When was the e-mail sent? Yesterday.

Aw fuck. The e-mail mentioned that he wanted to meet up tomorrow night, meaning today- night, meaning it's too late, meaning he lost this job opportunity. Wait- Blase suddenly remembered that his watch was off a few hours, He glanced at the computer screen clock.. 7 PM. Oh. Wow. He really should fix his watch, that's ridiculous. He scurried around for his cell phone and rang up his boss. He was already there, waiting for him.

"Dress fancy!" Was the last thing his boss said before he heard the click and ring. Well this sucks doesn't it? Blase looked and felt a hot mess and that's exactly what he was. He didn't have time to waste however and he immediately showered, shaved, and dressed all in under 20 minutes. Not bad, He sprayed some product into his hair and tangled his fingers in it in an attempt to go for a messy look. Okay, onward!

The Green Carnation was 15 minutes away from his house, he threw himself in the driver's seat of his mustang and sped off. He got there in 5. His boss was waiting impatiently outside the door under the bright green neon sign and smiled when he recognized the car. Blase parked and ran up to the other man quickly.

"Alright then, shall we?" his boss asked, looking rather pleased with himself. He was dressed in a deep black dinner jacket and matching trousers. He looked handsome, his balding hair didn't look so bad tonight Blase thought.

Once inside the men sat themselves down at a booth that was set in the corner of the room. A pretty waitress came up to the men and asked what they'd like to drink.

"Hard cider." Jim said, lacing his fingers in front of his face and staring intently at Blase.

"Uhm...Water is fi-"

"Water? We're at one of the finest bars in New York City and you're ordering a WATER? What the hell is wrong with you? Two rounds of beer for this one and maybe a couple of shots too. He needs to lighten up. A lot. Thanks sweetie." Blase was flabbergasted and sat there with his jaw ajar.

"Will that be all for tonight you two or would you like for me to bring around the dinner menu?" The waitress asked. Her name was Dolly Blase gathered from her name tag which screamed "HI! MY NAME IS DOLLY!" Jim noticed Blase's discomfort and waved the waitress away.

"Blase, you really need to get out more, you know, crawl out from under your rock every once in a while. You're an attractive man, get yourself a girlfriend or something... Come back to work."

Ah, so this is what this is about, there was no important documentation that needed reading. What the hell did Blase expect? Any important documents would have already been read by someone..Anyone other than him. And they definitely wouldn't be saved for reading at a night club.

"I'm not keen on people telling me how to live my life, but I am grateful for your concern." Blase spoke, looking at his hands that rested in front of him on the hard polished table top. It was about that time that the Green Carnation Daddies were announced on stage and started blaring Minnie the moocher. Blase tapped his foot to the beat under the table and tried to not look up at Jim.

"Well, would you look at that..." Jim muttered suddenly, staring off in the opposite direction just above Blase's head. Blase was inclined to turn and did so, tracking Jim's line of vision with his own eyes. He was taken aback (but didn't show it) by what he saw.

A man, dressed in all white, save a light blue bow tie at his neck, smoking a long cigarette, was staring straight at them. Blase especially. He had a head full of wispy white hair that was straightened in the front right above his eyes, but in a messy way that was almost...sexy? Blase turned around, face flushed. What the hell.

"Well don't just stare at him Jim! He might come over!" Blase spat just under his breath.

"Relax, whoo, look at his lips...I'm not gay but I wouldn't mind getting blown by that pair." Blase stared at the table in front of him awkwardly and noticed his boss nodding his head in the man's direction, motive for blasé to turn again. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first, but then Blase started to watch how the man held the cigarette between his lips, he was almost trying to entice the two. The man then pulled the cigarette from his lips in a slow and seductive manner that caused Blase to swerve his head back to Jim, blushing more than before.

"Hohohoho...what do we have here? Blase man getting turned on by white boy over there?" The music broke out into a chorus of "Hidee Hidee Hidee hi's" and "Hoodee hoodee hoo's" at that point and Blase decided that was initiative enough to actually watch the band.

Ah, The Green Carnation Daddies, the bar owned swing band. Blase wasn't much into jazz really, but these guys were the greatest. He stared at the lead singer, who he believed to be named Wiley, he had on a black porkpie hat atop his semi-curly brunette hair and wore a slick pinstripe suit with a bright green carnation pinned to his lapel. Blase noticed that he often held the mic stand between his legs at major points in the song, such as the part in Minnie the moocher that consisted of the hidee hidee hidee hi's and so forth. His train of thought was broken when he noticed Jim waving the man in white over.

"What- What in the name of God are you doing?" Blase started, almost leaping from his seat to get at his boss's collar. He settled down almost right as he started up for the man in white was standing right beside him.

"What's with the commotion?" The man asked in a soft voice. His voice seemed to ride atop a ribbon of pure silk that snaked it's way into Blase's ears, it was sickeningly sweet. Blase hummed to himself and patted down his dinner jacket searching for an explanation.

"Nothing, nothing," Blase started, glancing up at the man in white's face. "We just-" Blase was caught by the man's eyes, which were a light, frosted over pinkish red, it didn't take long for blasé to realize this man was an albino. And a damned good looking one to boot.

"You just- what?" The man asked, leaning in closer, cocking his head to the side slightly. He was just close enough that Blase could smell the tobacco on his breath. Blase instinctively backed away, seating himself, scooting toward the wall.

"N-nothing. Sorry for bothering you, we-we thought you were someone else." Blase tried, he really didn't feel comfortable around new people.

"Oh nonsense, I wouldn't have mistaken you for someone I knew in a lifetime, I called you over because I wanted to become acquainted with you!...I wanted US to become acquainted with you." Jim said, his face growing red. Blase kept quiet as his boss spoke.

"Oh I see," the man said, seating himself beside Blase. "Well then, my name is Chastity. Good to meet the both of you." He held out his white-gloved hand to Jim, who shook it gently, and then to Blase who did the same.

"I'm Jim Cantigo, and this is Blase Noire, my employee."

"Ohh, so you two are here on business then? Shame on you for getting involved with me instead of doing what you need to get done." Chastity smirked.

"It- it's not really business at all really, Jim here e-mailed me, I thought it was important, but really he just called me out here to tell me that the way I'm living now is unacceptable." Blase interjected.

"Is that so? And, how is it that you live, Mr. Noire?" Chastity asked, leaning over the table and propping his head up with his hand, looking truly interested.

"Um, I'm not particularly sure about that one, if I knew I don't think I'd be in this position at all, ask the man that dragged me out here." Blase said, getting more and more angry.

"Oh come now Blase, don't be like that. I meant no harm, let's just drink and have a good time tonight, don't worry about my incentives." Jim pleaded. At that point the band started playing "Hey Pachuco!" and Chastity's eyes widened and he jumped up excitedly.

"Blase, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Chastity asked. Blase wasn't too sure about this. He didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea...he wasn't gay.

"I can- I can't dance, and especially not to swing." Blase said blankly, really leaning into the wall this time, wishing he could just, sink into it and escape this hell. Chastity pouted a bit and clapped his hands together.

"Oh poo! Don't do this! Just one dance, half the people here are drunk anyways, one dance. That's all I'm asking." Chastity begged, pulling Blase up by his hand, which he stole back once he was standing.

"I really just don't feel comfortable with this, I mean- I just can't." Blase stuttered, really wanting to get out of this. He looked to Jim for help, but he was talking to the waitress who had come up at some point with their drinks. "okay...just a few moments then." Blase gave in. Chastity and him weaved in and out of pairs who were flinging each other around and under their legs and Blase almost immediately regretted ever caving. Chastity pulled the other man close and noticed how much taller he was. Blase noticed too and blushed as Chastity rested his head against his chest for a moment.

Chastity stood on his tip toes and whispered into Blase's ear. "Remember, just wing it. No one is watching." Blase shuddered and did what he was told. The dance wasn't that bad, and he found that he was almost enjoying himself, which was seemingly impossible seeing as he was still stone cold sober. Chastity chuckled here and there while Blase made a huge fool of himself. He noticed that he kept losing focus as he realized how light and thin Chastity was, and how good it felt to hold him in his arms. Whoa. Whoa...What the hell. A voice in Blase's head seemed to be screaming "HEY YOU! REMEMBER WHAT STRAIGHT MEANS? YEAH YOU ARE THAT. YOU ARE STRAIGHT."

Blase shook his head as he lead them back to the booth, which was empty save for a note left by his boss.

Hey, had to leave, enjoy yourself!

-love Jim.

Honestly Blase had no idea why Jim always ended his notes with "love Jim" but it didn't really ever bother him until Chastity said this:

"Ohh, love? Are you two lovers? I should have known!" Blase shook his head.

"Wha- No- no, we are not lovers, he is JUST my boss, seriously. I'm not even gay." Blase almost shouted. Whoa, why was he trying so hard to convince this random man he was straight? He was straight, what was the issue here?

"hmm. Well don't worry, I don't care either way, I mean, I'm gay, and don't get me wrong, you're straight. That's fine." Chastity sat himself across Blase and scratched his face gently.

"Yeah. Thanks." Blase said, putting his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey listen, I don't mean to be rude, I know we've only known each other for a little bit, but would you mind driving me to your place? I've had a few drinks and my room mate told me she would not let me back in if she smelt any alcohol on my breath..so yeah I've got no where to go." Chastity said.

"Oh..um. My flat is kind of a mess, but I guess I don't mind, you're not like a serial killer are you? Haha." Blase felt infinite. He was feeling useful for the first time in a long time.

"Beggars can never be choosers baby, I don't mind. And no I'm not, I swear. No criminal record or anything. I'm clean." Chastity chuckled to himself at the thought.

The drive there was long and awkward, mostly because Blase was trying to think and he didn't want to ruin the drive with small talk. Chastity watched him and the road the whole time, never saying anything, just watching and admiring. Once they were there it was 11 PM and Chastity asked for some night clothes to borrow.

"Oh, uh, sure yeah I've got a button up shirt somewhere." Blase said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Oh man, that sounded extremely kinky. He walked into his room with Chastity on his heels, he dug around and found a button up shirt that looked like it would come down just past Chastity's knees. He tossed it to him.

"Thank you." Chastity said as he walked into Blase's bathroom to change. It took him 15 minutes to change into that shirt and Blase was already laying in bed, in a T-shirt and boxer shorts, reading. When Chastity came out, Blase glanced up from his novel and almost choked for Chastity looked delectable in that shirt. Easy. Fucking. Access. Wait what.

"You don't mind if I sleep in your bed with you, do you?" Chastity tried. Blase shook his head.

"No, not at all," he patted the space beside him. "Make yourself at home." Chastity crawled into the bed, brushing his bare leg against Blase's and watched him quietly reading. Blase felt the man's leg against his and he blushed, not changing his expression at all. He set his book down and started to get up.

"I'll be right- aghh." The black dots started filling his head again and he hunched over, groping at his eyes. Chastity rushed to his side, placing a hand on Blase's back.

"Oh my God are you alright Blase?"

"Y-yeah I'll be fine..dammit...This happens all the time, it's nothing to worry about." Blase's head filled with ringing for about a minute and then he was able to function properly again.

"This happens all the time and you live by yourself? That can't be safe! What happens when you pass out?" Chastity's voice sounded frantic and that made Blase smile.

"I was actually going to search for a room mate or something." He breathed, straightening himself and glancing nervously at Chastity, hoping he'd take the hint.

"I- you mean...Do you want ME to move in with you? I mean, that's awfully kind of you, really I appreciate it, but are you sure? You don't have closer friends that you'd prefer to stay with you?" Chastity was trying his hardest to show that he wasn't needy or desperate. Blase couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to Chastity, pinned him against the wall and looked him directly in the eyes.

"It can't be anyone BUT you." He said, and pulled back quickly when the words registered. Why does he do that? He should THINK before he speaks like everyone else.

"I- what? Oh...um, I'm flattered..All right then. I'll move in. This is so sudden, wow." Chastity could hardly take it all in. And what was with Blase pinning him against the wall like that? This should be an interesting night.

"Sorry, I say things and I don't think about them until they're out. Sorry, forget what I said...God I'm an idiot." Blase said, angry and embarrassed. "But, yeah I'd like it very much if you'd move in with me, it would be fun I think."

"Alright, it's settled then. I'm um, gonna go back to bed, what was it that you were going to get?" Chastity asked, tilting his head. Blase figured that was some kind of habit.

"Oh nothing, I don't need it anymore, let's go to bed." Blase said nervously. He climbed back under his covers and watched Chastity do the same. They sat in silence for a while, Blase reading, holding his book open with his right hand, his left hand resting atop the comforter. Chastity was eying it wondering if he should try at touching his hand or something along those lines, he was extremely anxious about this. Blase noticed Chastity's silence and turned to look at him, he caught him looking at his left hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, what?" Blase asked.

"Wh- O-Oh nothing, your hand is just really big, and I'm sorry.." Chastity spat frantically, searching for an excuse. There was none.

"Well, Thanks I guess." Blase chuckled. He wanted to touch Chastity for some reason. He thought better of that and continued to read. Chastity sighed and continued to stare at the other man's hand. He slowly crept his hand near Blase's and decided as an excuse to touch his hand, he'd lean over in an attempt to figure out what he was reading. He leaned over slowly, brushing the others hand and accidentally breathing against his neck as he asked what he was reading.

Blase blushed and shuddered silently. He was extremely turned on, he didn't know what to do with himself. Besides he wasn't even gay, what was happening.. He was tired. Yeah that's it. He murmured that he was reading The Great Gatsby.

"Mm. I see I read that in college not too long ago. Haven't touched it ever since." Chastity said, truly not interested in the book at all. Blase turned to face Chastity whose face was literally only 2 inches away from his own. He bit his lower lip nervously.

"Ahh, yes it's a fantastic read without the extra assignments attached to it, you should really try at giving it another go." Blase grumbled. "I um.." He stopped.

"You what?" Chastity said in a lowered voice, getting a little closer, their lips almost touching.

"I- you smell great.." Blase whispered, closing his eyes behind his reading spectacles. Chastity brushed his lips against Blase's and moved back a bit.

"Oopsee," He whispered. "I forgot you're straight.." Chastity breathed. Blase opened his eyes and coughed.

"Hah, yeah. That was just an accident. Who cares." He said, going back to his book, bright red. Chastity slid his hand under Blase's and laced their fingers together. Blase looked the other way and blushed. Chastity did the same. Slowly but surely they both turned their heads to look at each other.

"It can all be an accident can't it?" Blase asked.

"I don't know..." Chastity said.

"I truly don't care anymore." Blase said, leaning in and kissing Chastity full on the mouth. Chastity kissed the man back with equal interest and enthusiasm. He slowly moved his body so that his thigh was touching Blase's and soon enough Blase pulled Chastity on top of him, the other man's leg in between his own. Chastity's thigh rubbed up against Blase's crotch and he moaned, pushing his tongue into Chastity's mouth. Blase stopped the kissing session and spoke.

"I don't know how far I can go without regretting this..." Blase whispered, kissing Chastity on the cheek. Chastity looked up into the man's eyes and just nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to have sex with me tonight if- if you don't wa-" Blase pushed his mouth against Chastity's, cutting him off. This was just so awkward, Blase had no idea what else to do, he wanted the other badly enough, so why not?

"Take me..." Chastity whined, straddling Blase's leg with his own. The two soon found themselves doing unmentionable things together as though this wasn't just another one night stand. Blase knew in the back of his mind that the proposal for Chastity to live with him would be forgotten in the morning and Chastity would be on with his life, clubbing, drinking, picking up men, without a single thought about Blase crossing his mind.


End file.
